Barney's Toyland Adventure (Script)
(we open up, and we see the Michael, Amy and their parents cleaning up the house) *Mom: You're doing a great job cleaning up the house. *Michael: Thanks, Mom. *Amy: Yeah! Because we love to clean! *(they continue cleaning up the house) *(fades to the kids getting ready to play with a bunch of toys in a big pile) *Jason: Okay! Let's start playing! *Samantha: But I think there's going to be a problem. *Michael: Yeah! What's the problem? *Amy: We can't play without Barney, Jason! *Tina: Yeah! Where is he? *Michael: We better look for him! *(the kids look around the backyard for Barney, but is nowhere to be seen) *Jason: Where's Barney!? *Amy: I know! Love makes pretend things real, so maybe if we give Barney some love, we can find him! *Kids: Good idea! *(music for "I Love You" starts) *Kids: (singing) I love you, you love me. We're as happy as can be. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? *(fades to the pile of toys, and Barney's head can be seen in it. Magical dust brings him to life, and a boom sound is heard, and thunder covers it, and Barney jumps in the air, and the toys go flying) *Barney: (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? (speaking) Hi gang! *Kids: Barney! *(kids run over to Barney to hug him, and Barney chuckles while they hug him) *Michael: Barney, we have toys to play with outside. *Barney: Oh, I see. *Howie: It's fun to play with toys! *Luci: We have lots of toys to play in the backyard. *Barney: Oh! That's a lot! *Judy: I hope we like our toys! *Barney: Oh, really? *Michael: Now we're ready to play! *(music starts for "Let's Play Together") *Barney: Oh boy! I love to play with you! We'll run and jump all day! Everything we do is fun when I'm with you! *Barney & Kids: Let's play together! It's what we like to do! Let's play together! I love to play with you! *Tina: I'm glad your here today! Now we can pretend! Or we can play our favorite game with all our special friends. *Barney & Kids: Let's play together! It's what we like to do! Let's play together! And have fun the whole day through! *Kids: When it's a sunny day, we can be outside, and play. As long as I'm with you, we'll have lots to do! *Barney & Kids: Let's play together! It's what we like to do! Let's play together! Let's get started! *(music ends, and cuts to the Winkster climbing the fence, and one of the toys come back down (from Barney (when he came to life)), and hits him, and falls over the fence to Amy and Michael's backyard, and Barney and the kids turn around, and they see the Winkster grabbing the toys) *Jason: Who is that!? *(Winkster hooting) *Barney: It's the Winkster! And he's taking the toys! Run! *(while the kids are running to catch the Winkster, Barney steps on a skateboard, and the skateboard takes Barney away) *Barney: WHOA! *(kids turn around, and see why Barney is screaming) *Adam: Oh no! Barney's gonna crash! *Tina: (covers her eyes) I can't watch! *Barney: WHOA!!! *(cuts back to kids watching, and Barney crashes) *Winkster: Now's my chance to escape! *(the Winkster jumps the fence, and kids run over to check on Barney that he is okay) *Tina: Are you okay, Barney? *Barney: Yes, I'm fine! Except my knee hurts! I slipped on the skateboard, and crashed! Can you please help me? *(kids help Barney up) *Adam: Do you need a bandage, Barney? *Barney: Yes! *(Adam gets a bandage, and puts it on Barney's knee) *Barney: Thank you, Adam. *Luci: Come on, guys! We gotta get those toys back! *(Barney and the kids run out of the backyard, and they run away, and the Winkster comes out of a bush) *Winkster: They won't find me now! *(music starts for "Winkster's Song") *Winkster: (singing) Oh yes, my name's The Winkster, that should come as no surprise. I come, I go, I am so quick, you won't believe your eyes. I like to have some fun. I like to play my little jokes. Sometimes I try to take things that belong to other folks. As you can see, I'm nimble as can be. So if somebody's chasing, they will never catch me! Oh yes, my name's The Winkster, that should come as no surprise. I play each day from sun up 'til the moon is in the skies. To me, my tricks are fun, it's kind of what I like to do. And if you are not careful, I will play a trick on you. As you can see, I'm nimble as can be. So if somebody's chasing, they will never catch me! I don't try to be mean, that is not how I think. I just play my tricks and off I go as quick as a wink. Oh yes, my name's The Winkster, that should come as no surprise. I come, I go, I am so quick, you won't believe your eyes. I like to have some fun. I like to play my little jokes. Sometimes I try to take things that belong to other folks. As you can see, I'm nimble as can be. So if somebody's chasing, they will never catch me! So if somebody's chasing, they will never catch me! *Howie: Guess again! *Winkster: Uh-oh. I better run! *Barney: Don't let the Winkster get away from you! *Everyone: (starts running and chasing him) Get him!! *Tina: He's getting away! *Luci: Oh, no! *Barney: Look out! There's a porthole ahead of you! *Everyone: (falls down) WHOA! *Kids: Oof! *(Barney giggling) *Samantha: Oops! I think we went into the porthole! Barney, what do you think we're going to do now?! *Barney: See the entrance to Toyland? *Kids: Uh-huh! *Howie: Well, the entrance to Toyland is like a giant slide that is way up in the clouds! *Adam: The slide will take a long time for us to ride on. *Michael: Why?! The slide is way too high! *Barney: Come on, gang! We'd better get to Toyland right away! *Kids: We can!? *Barney: Sure! We can go straight ahead! *Judy: Because of the slide, it's so high up! Of course, we could get dizzy if we can go to the slide! *Amy: But how? *Barney: I don't know. Amy, why is there a big slide in the sky? *Amy: Because it's an entrance to Toyland. *Barney: Yep. I remeber it. *Tina: But the slide is very scary! *Barney: (giggling) No, Tina. The slide isn't that scary. *Luci: Maybe the slide will be fun! Don't you think, Barney?! *Barney: Well, I think so! *Jason: Let's go to the slide!! *Barney & Kids: All right!!! *Barney: Here we go! *All: (going down the big slide) Wooooooooooooooooooooah! *Barney: I just remembered something! The big slide is like a rollercoaster ride to us!! *Judy: Help! I'm getting dizzy! *(all continue screaming) *Michael and Amy: Yahoo! *Kids: WHEE!! *Barney: Look down there! You can see toys from Toyland! *All: (screaming) Whoa! *Barney: We're almost there! *All: (screaming) Whoa! *Barney: Now we're off! *Michael: Whoa, we landed in someplace that's full of toys! *Amy: You're right, Michael. There are toys. *Barney: That's because we're all in Toyland! *Kids: What? *Barney: We're in here right now! *(all cheering) *(Winkster hooting is heard from the distance) *Michael: What was that? *Winkster's voice from the distance: It's me, Winkster! Why don't you can't me to get your toys back?! *All (except Winkster): We can!? *Winkster's voice from the distance: Sure! You can come into Toyland right away! *Barney: Oh, thank you so much! *Winkster's voice from the distance: Anytime, pal! *Tina: All right, we're in Toyland! *(the whole gang enters Toyland, but suddenly, a jack-in-the-box trips them) *All: Oof! *Samantha: Are you okay, Barney? *Barney: Of course, Samantha. Look, a jack-in-the-box! *Jason: Unbelievable! I love to play with it. (turns the handle, playing "Pop Goes the Weasel", a clown suprises them) Now that's suprising! *(music starts for Pop Goes the Weasel) *Barney & Kids: (singing) All around the cobbler's bench. The monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought 'twas all in fun. POP! Goes the weasel. A penny for a spool of thread. A penny for a needle. That's the way the money goes. POP! Goes the weasel. The painter needs a ladder and brush. The artist needs an easel. The dancers need a fiddler's tune. POP! Goes the weasel. I've no time to sit and sigh. Or to tell the reason why. Kiss me quick, I'm off, goodbye. POP! Goes the weasel. *Adam: That sure was funny!